


For Fools and Lovers

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: For Fools and Lovers Anthology [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A touch of d&d, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Julian Devorak's Route, Meet-Cute, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Pirate Julian Devorak, Pre-Canon, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: An anthology of events leading up to The Arcana following the Relationship between Fable and Julian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For Fools and Lovers Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712197
Kudos: 8





	1. For Fools and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> My apprentice was originally a d&d character and the arcana is au for her so this has a bit of both canon and homebrew d&d stuff. Not enough to be distracting but it is there.

The water-rotten, wooden walkway groaned under his feet. The brisk harbor breeze brought a shiver down his spine. This port might have been new to him yet he had been here hundreds of times in a way. Places like Ordenna were always the same, keep one hand on your coin purse and the other on your dagger. The city was mostly made up of tightly packed shanties constructed from the wood of countless wrecked ships and leaky thatch. While merchants and traders did make the occasional stop, the city of freedom without a doubt belonged to pirates and thieves. A smile crept its way onto his lips. Despite its lawlessness, this place was not too unlike his home on the other side of the Salty Sea. Children clacked wooden swords together along the shore, women with salt-stained skirts strolled through the harbor, sailors hauled cargo from tall ships. Perhaps when his debut was paid to the pirates, he would return to Nievivon. Fetch Pasha, set up a real clinic…  
“Sir!”  
The sound of a woman's voice pulled him from his nostalgic haze. A woman of unassuming stature. A sea of dark cinnamon curls spilled out of her faded cloak and despite the distress in her voice, her golden eyes danced with joy and mischief.  
“This might sound absurd but, would it be a terrible burden for you to pretend to be my betrothed?”  
A hot blush broke out across his cheeks as he loosened his collar, “Pardon?”  
“If anyone asks, pretend to be my betrothed.” She repeated glancing over her shoulder, “Please you would just need to walk me back to my mother’s shop.”  
“Is someone following you miss?”  
She sucked in a sharp breath, casting her gaze behind her once again.  
“Yes. Please, I would be very grateful to you sir. The shop is only a short walk from the harbor.”  
He nodded offering her his arm, “Alright, let’s get you home sweetness.”  
A dazzling grin pulled at her full lips as she laced her arm through his own.

“Who is following you?” He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
She let loose a bark of laughter sweet as church bells, wickedness flashing in her amber gaze.  
“Well,” She mused, “I may have been accused of sleeping with a traveling merchant’s wife.”  
“And did you?”  
“Why, of course not! I was out on a stroll with my handsome fiance Mr…. Umm what is your name anyway?”  
“Doctor, actually.” He corrected with a chuckle, “Julian Devorak.”  
“Oh! A doctor! Not more normal sort but, my ma would be well pleased with the match.” She leaned in resting her head against his arm, “You can call me Fable, everyone else does.”  
“Fable, what a lovely name. A musical name. Fable.” Julian brought his free hand to her chin, tilting her face up at him, “That suits you.”  
“Much better than the shite one I was given anyways!”  
Her statement piqued his curiosity. Truth be told everything about her did but the sharpness in her voice told him not to ask this particular question.  
“You seem rather roughing for a physician.” She hummed sizing him up, “Your accent is foreign but, you have the look of someone who knows how to look out for themselves. You aren’t in the finery of a merchant-”  
“Are you saying I look shabby?” He teased giving her a prod to the ribs.  
“I’m just saying you don’t look like a merchant!” she stroked an invisible beard, “I have an idea!”  
Before he could respond she gave his arm a firm tung yanking him into an alley hidden between two ramshackle buildings. The space was cramped, there was hardly space between them. His cheeks betrayed him, flushing red as a schoolboy.  
“Give me your hand.”  
“What?”  
Fable rolled her eyes, “Give me your hand.”  
Julian shrugged, giving her a bemused look, “Alright.”  
She snatched his palm into her right hand. Her brow furrowed hand she nibbled her lip. Whatever she was seeing she was enthralled.  
“Interesting.”  
“What is? My hand?”  
“You can tell a lot about a man from his hands Julian.” She winked, “For instance, I can tell you are perceptive and sympathetic. This line tells me you experienced loss when you were young. “  
“Your hands are calloused, just like mine. You’ve been on ships all your life then. Alright, I think you are a ship’s surgeon. You were raised around piracy but you grew up somewhere much kinder than Ordena. Perhaps near the strait of seals? You are too kind to have been a pirate all your life. Somehow you ended up running with a crew and you were perceptive enough to get them to take you in.”  
“That- That is uncanny…”  
“Fortune’s are my ma’s trade,” She shrugged, “I could give you a tarot reading at the shop if you’d like.”  
“You, my dear are a fascinating woman.” Julian could help but eye her up, “Can you see anything else?”  
‘Let me see...Hmm, interesting, I see a taste for hedonistic. It would seem we are too of a kind.”  
Julian took in hand swallow his back pressing against the wall in his attempt to put some space between him and the amber-eyed minx. She laughed that charming, musical laugh before leaning her fingers back through his own.  
“Come on. You can tell me all about it when we get to the shop.”  
She turned to lead him out of the alleyway but as soon as her boots touched down on the main path she was yanked from his arm. The force knocked back the heavy woolen hood of her cloak revealing a set of slightly pointed ears. A half-elf. He’d seen a few nonhumans on his travels but they were rare visitors in Nevivon.  
“Let go of me!” She growled, throwing an elbow up at her captor with shocking swiftness, “What kind of beast snatches a lady on the street?”  
She broke loose running back to Julian giving him a knowing look. The man clutched his nose, blood trickling between silk-clad hands. His eyes burned with rage.  
“You bitch! I think you broke my nose!”  
He stepped closer to them. On instinct, Julian stepped between them pushing Fable behind him. He was much taller than the merchant but far less bulky. Still, her plan could work. He cleared his throat before calmly speaking.  
“I would thank you not to speak to my fiancee in such a way.”  
The merchant let out a side-splitting laugh, “You expect me to believe that this whore is your betrothed! Ha! Look, son, I don’t know what she told you but that woman is nothing but trouble so stand aside.”  
His blood boiled. He had only known her for a moment yet he couldn’t stand to hear the way the merchant spoke about her.  
“You clearly have the wrong women.” Julian sated through gritted teeth, “Now go.”  
“Bloody pirates” the merchant grumbled before taking a swing at Julian’s gut.  
The impact knocked him back against the nearest wall. Julian stuck in a labored breath getting back to his feet. A devilish grin spread across his lips.  
“Did you get that out of your system?”  
He started towards the merchant again but Fable held out her hand to stop him.  
“Now, now” She tisked, “That was impolite. Perhaps you should be more worried about the pool of acid you are standing in rather than my personal affairs…”  
An ear-piercing scream broke loose from the merchant who was as far as Julian could tell, very much not standing in a pool of acid. Fable rushed over offering him a shoulder to lean on.  
“We need to go,” She hissed, “he will see through the illusion in one minute.”


	2. Family Matters

“Mo nigh’n donn!” A Raven haired woman called out from a second-story window, “Home at last!”  
Fable grinned from ear to ear running up to the heavy oak door.   
“Come on in Julian.” She beamed tugging him through the door, “Welcome to Coleen's Curiosities.”  
Dried herbs hung from the rafters filling his nose with a bouquet of scents. Floor to ceiling shelves lined the walls overflowing with oddities and wonders. The shop was crowded but homey. A handful of customers milled about, arms full of herbs and oddities. Behind the counter, a ginger child flipped through a heavy tome.  
“Hey!” Fable shouted slamming her hand down on the open book, “You know the rules. No reading on the job!”  
The boy looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “I’m studying. Auntie said you might be back this month. I didn’t miss your noise.”  
Fable clutched her chest in mock offense, “Hamish! Your beloved cousin, who has been at sea for the past four months, who changed your diapers and watched you when your ma and pa were caravanning, is back and this is how you greet her?”   
“Yes.” The boy retorted, sliding the book out from under her hand, “I’m only minding the counter because auntie has been waiting for you to show all day. Susan came by and said you’d already made trouble.”  
Fable crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl, “That nark!”  
“She said just to make sure it’s smoothed over by the time you need to leave next week.”  
“I’ll just need to lay low for a day and it’ll be forgotten.” She tugged Julian’s arm, “Come on let’s go upstairs, ma is waiting.” 

The upper half of the shop functioned as an apartment. A cozy kitchen that smelled of roast, an oak table surrounded with 6 chairs each from a different dining set. A sitting room with a stained glass window overlooking the boardwalk below, colorful couches and cushions surrounded a crackling fireplace. And a curious number of peculiar doors littered the walls. Each fashioned from different woods in their own unique style. From the outside of the building, it would appear these doors would only open to the wall behind them.  
“Ah! My darling girl!” The raven-haired woman rushed to the top of the staircase bringing fable into a tight embrace, “How I have missed you! Causing trouble I hear?”  
She placed her hands on her hips but her face was kind and warm.   
“Always.”  
“Ahh,” She tapped a finger to the tip of Fable’s nose, “That’s my girl! And who is this strapping lad?”  
Julian smiled offering her his hand, “Julian.”   
“Lovely to meet you, Julian!” She offered him a cheeky grin that looked all too familiar “I’m Coleen. It was very kind of you to see my daughter home.”  
“No, no it was a pleasure. She is a charming woman.”   
Coleen laughed, wandering towards the kitchen, “Well, Julian, could I convince you to join us for dinner?”  
“I couldn’t impose…”  
“Oh sure, you could!” Fable scoffed, “Besides I owe you one anyway!”  
He was rather hungry. And gods knew how long it had been since he had eaten a good home-cooked meal.  
“Alright, I’ll stay.”  
Fable beamed, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, “You won’t regret it!”   
“Good lad!” Coleen gave him a quick pat on the cheek before fastening an apron around her waist.  
Fable took his hand, leading him to a door dressed in chipped orange paint. He watched as she placed a glowing palm against it. With a twinkling chime, a signal lit up beneath her hand and the door swung open revealing a room where it should be impossible to have one. 

Beyond the threshold was a lofted chamber, it’s walls cluttered with maps and charts. The ground floor was host to a large wooden washing tub and a vanity littered with makeup and foreign perfumes. An open armour followed over with gowns and peasants' clothes alike. The loft held a lavish, down bed dressed in furs and draped in a canopy of thin red fabric. Tall windows looked out over a lush meadow that couldn’t possibly be the shantytown he’d just seen outside the shop.  
“How?” He stammered, “This is impossible…”  
“Hardly,” She laughed, leading him up the loft steps, “It’s just a portal. This shop is full of them! They’ve been here since my granddad Alasdair built the place. It’s common in Orannian dwellings”  
Muinntir Òran, the people of the song. A semi-nomadic culture of seafaring merchants and craftsmen. A well respected and free-spirited people known for their fine goods and unique trades. Their tall ships were said to be fashioned with portals consenting each to the mysterious Muinntir Òran homeland as well as each other. He’d once taken Pasha to one of their markets as a boy. He recalled their colorful tents and ornate ships. The shaggy cattle in wooden pens that Pash begged to pet.   
“You seem uneasy,” She reached for his hand tugging him towards the bed, “ You aren’t afraid of magic are you?”  
“Afraid? No, I just don’t understand it. Science- Medicine it’s logical. No mumbo jumbo, no eye of frog, no dancing naked in the moonlight.”   
She threw herself back on the mattress laughing, “Oh? But dancing naked in the moonlight is such a joy!”  
Julian reached back, rubbing his neck, a warm blush crept across his face. Fable nestled her head against his shoulder. Julian’s pulse raced, at the feeling of her warm breath against his neck. Her sea of curls brushed his cheek and filled his nose with the smell of sea salt and spiced rum.   
“I’m just teasing.” She whispered in a singsong voice, “A lot of people don’t like magic.”  
“I-umm I didn’t mean to offend you!”  
She looked up at him through thick curly lashes, “Dinna fash, no offense was taken. I just want to make sure you were comfortable.” She brought her hand to his back kneading gently, “You just seem tense.”   
He melted under her touch. Her nimble fingers found all the points of tension head in his broad shoulders.   
“How are you feeling by the way” She hummed, “You did take a pretty good swing today.”  
He let out a soft breath as she worked on a particularly tight knot, “I’m fine. That was far from my first brawl and I’m sure it won’t be my last.”  
“Well, it was very kind of you to stand up for me.” She placed a kiss on his cheek, “Most people in this town would have bailed on my little fiancee scheme as soon as he showed up.”  
Julain glanced over his shoulder, his brow creased, “Why did you ask me? Why not someone else?”  
She took in a breath, holding the air in her cheeks for a moment before blowing it out. He could see the gears moving in her beautiful head. A pensive look in her amber-gold gaze.  
“You were tall.” She stated with a nod, “I like tall men.”   
Julain chuckled, “Everyone is tall compared to you that’s a pretty weak response.”   
Fable stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a playful shove, “Don’t let me willowy stature fool you, Doctor! I might be small but I’m as tough as any sailor you’ll meet! I’m no damsel in distress.”  
She threw herself over his lap, her hand draped over her forehead, He reached outrunning his finger across her scalp. Her eyes fluttered shut as she cozied closer to him. A curious hand reached out to trace the point of her ear, careful not to catch the golden earning adorning the length of it.   
“What are you doing?” She inquired, opening one of her eyes with a raised brow.  
“Is this ok?” He glanced down at her waiting for permission.   
“Of course. I love being spoiled.” A playful grin crept it’s way onto her full lips, “Do you?”  
Julain shifted, his free hand running through his messy auburn hair. A strained laugh escaping his throat.   
“I’m afraid I’m not very good at letting other people take care of me.”  
She brought her head up from his lap a hungry look burning in her eyes. She threw her arms over his shoulder pulling herself within an inch of his angular face.  
“Do you want me to spoil you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mo nigh’n donn!”- my brown-haired girl


	3. Princess of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the spicy chapter friends.

Her words were warm and honey-sweet. Her finger lacing through his auburn locks. A sharp breath passing his lips when she tugged him closer by his roots. His mind raced a mile a minute. He had only just met her. Yet she could read him like a book. He got the impression she had a talent for that. He should say no… That would be the responsible decision but he yearned for her. He wanted to know if her kiss was as sweet as her words.  
He pulled her close, closing the space between them. She captured his lips between her own, their noses bumping in her haste. His lips twitched into a smile under her kiss but he otherwise paid it no mind. He was too enraptured by her touch. Her hands wandered the expanse of his back. Fingers tracing the lean muscle of his shoulders. He had kissed many people in his travels, but nothing like this. Her kiss was a symphony of passion and desire. Enough to make any man weak in the knee and tight in the breaches. She guided his hand to the laces that ran down the front of her stays. When a pink flush covered his face cheek to cheek, she raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you shy Julian? I promise I don’t bite...Unless you want me to”   
Her offer made his body stir. He adjusted in a fruitless attempt to hide his growing bulge.   
“No! No! I’m definitely not shy!” He paused, pulling his hand away to pinch his brow, “I-its just… You know what never mind.”  
He reached to pull her back into his lips but instead found the palm of her hand. She tisked at him, giving him a playful push he put up no resistance to.  
“No can do sailor.” She shook her head and crossed her arms tightly, “I only dance if my partner wants to.”  
“I want to!” The words rushed out before his mind to catch up. Julain rubbed his temples. How to recover from that smooth execution? “What I mean to say is… I’m very interested, I’m just… figuring things out. We only just met but when I’m around you I feel so… so… I don’t know?”  
A light popped on behind her eyes as her jaw fell open. She crawled closer to Julian who was still babbling. She took his face up into her hands, stopping him in his tracks.  
“You are a virgin aren’t you!”

Julain was suddenly very interested in the wood grain of her floor- He was interested in anything that wasn’t her burning gaze. He’d been very busy in his teen years! He’d had the chance to visit a few bordy houses with the crew but he’d always find a task that needed tending to instead.   
“How old are you?” She settled down beside him. Her demeanor shirting from ravenous to gentle, “No judgment, you just seem a little older than me.”  
He hadn’t asked her how old she was! He groaned, bringing his head to his knees. He’d gotten so caught up in her charm he’d turned into a fool.  
“I’m 21.” He glanced sheepishly up at her, “I probably should have asked you too.”  
She laughed reading her head on his folded back, “Relax sailor, I’m only 2 years younger than you. So you don’t need to feel embarrassed...About that or the virgin thing.”  
He let out a sigh of relief, he still felt like an idiot but at least he wasn’t a creep. Normally he was much better at saying no to temptations. Something about her just made it impossible to resist.   
“Hey,” She reached for his chin, bringing his face back to her’s, “We can just kiss if you want or we could talk. Hell, you can march out that door and never come back if you want! I hope I didn’t come on too strong.”  
He could feel the tension ebbing from his shoulders with her gentle caress of his cheek.   
“I definitely don’t want to leave. Gods this is embarrassing.” He chuckled learning into her palm, “I’ve just never really had the time for romance. I left home to study when I was 14 and then I started working as a combat medic at 16. My whole life has been about looking out for other people. I-I don’t really have time to do things I want.”  
“I’m not going to lie, I can be quite selfish. I can’t imagine giving up my whole life to help strangers. It takes someone very special to look out for others like that.”   
“It’s just what I’ve always done.” He shrugged, “My parents died in a shipwreck when I was very young. I’ve had to look out for myself and my sister for most of my life.”  
“I’m sorry…” She snuggled up close to him, “That must have been very hard.”  
“Well isn’t this a fun conversation.” He let out a strained laugh, “I’m sorry if I spoiled the moment”   
“Think nothing of it.” She leaned close, placing a feather-light kiss on his jaw, “You know, I can’t remember the last time I had a proper soak. Nothing like a hot bath to easy the achs of a long day.”  
“Is that an invitation?” He inquired with an arched brow. A little sigh escaped his lips as she nipped the tender spot between when his jaw met his neck.  
“Only if you want it to be.” She responded in a honey-sweet whisper for only his ears.

He watched as she waved her hand over the large wooden washtub, conjuring streaming water from thin air. His gaze fixed on her willowy figure as she combed through a number of herbs and oils littering a nearby shelf. Mumbling to herself as she examined each. She settled three glass bottles and a jar of dried flowers before making her way back to the tub.  
“Let’s see,” She hummed tipping the bottles one by one into the bath, “ Camomile and lavender oil, dried rose and just for you…” She smiled handing over a sky blue bottle of salts.  
One whiff and nostalgia washed over him, “These are from Nevivon, I’d know that smell anywhere!”  
“Ahhh I thought your accent sounded familiar,” She beamed at him, “These are from the last time my crew made port there. Had I know the men were so handsome I would have insisted we spend more time there.” She took the bottle back, pouring it into her aromatic concoction, “that should do it.”   
Slowly she rose from the side of the tub, tucking her cinnamon hair behind a pointed ear exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Julain couldn’t help but be but be transfixed by the bewitching sway of her hips and the eagerness in her golden gaze. He watched her with lecherous intent as she peeled away her clothing and stepped into the steaming water. She had a slender frame and full hips. A compass rose tattooed between ample breasts. He couldn’t help but stare. Memorizing each curve, painting a portrait in his mind. He made clumpy work of his own garments eager to join her. He settled into the tub opposite her, his lanky legs bumping up against her’s. She giggled wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself into his lap.  
“You are rather lanky,” She pressed a kiss to his collarbone, “I like lanky.”   
His mind raced looking for a response. Something. Anything even remotely coherent.Yet all he could think about was the feeling of her body pressed against his groin. His hips rutted against her on reflex. A sharp wine escaping his chest. His face flushed when she let out a wicked laugh.   
“So eager!” She chuckled, taking his stiff manhood in hand.   
A smirk tugging at her lips when he let out a desperate moan. His appendage was lovely, a bit lean but generous in length with a gentle upward curve. She lined herself up, his tip brushing against her heat. She threw her head back with euphoria as she slid down his length, taking him to the hilt. He Thrust into her pride welling in his chest with the lewd sound she made. He reached for one of her breasts, rolling the nipple between his fingertips.   
“Do you- Do you want me to take the lead?” She gasped between rolls of her hips, “I prefer to take the lead but- Ah it’s your first time.”  
The idea of her taking charge, leading him kindled something inside of him. He’d always preferred assertive, bold women and it seemed that interest translated to his sexual appetites as well.   
“I-Yes.” He buried his head in her curls, “Just tell me what you want. I’ll be good!”  
She took his free hand, guiding it between her legs, “Touch me here.”Electricity ran through her when his slender fingers worked her pearl. “Perfect.”  
She sucked and nibbled the tender muscles in his neck drawing needy sobs from Julian as he pressed into her at a furious pace. She’d been with many people but he might have been the most enthusiastic. So eager to please her, hanging on her every instruction. Despite the sloppiness of his thrusts he managed to hit all the right spots. All kinds of tantalizingly filthy ideas filled her head. She could teach him a lot…   
“Gods” She cried locking her legs tight around his back, “I love your cock! You are doing so well for me Julian.”   
Her dirty words proved too much for him. Julian shuttered, satisfaction ripping through him as he spilled his seed between her thighs.   
“I’m so sorry!” He clutched her shoulder, still coming down, “I should have pulled out! I was just caught off guard and I- Did you…” He paused a pink flush pricking at his ears, “You know…”  
“Cum?” She laughed, kissing the bride of his nose. “Afraid not, sailor. ”  
“Oh.” He shifted, pulling back from her to pull his knees to his chest. “I was worried… It was over pretty quick.”  
“Hey,” She cooed, resting her head on his knees, “I still had fun. That’s more than I can say for a lot of escapades with much more experience.”  
She left a kiss on the tops of his legs before rising from the water, grabbing a nearby washcloth to clean up his mess. She pulled a painted porcelain jug down, filling it with water with a wave of her hand, pouring it through her thick hair, her fingers running through her scalp. Hot water trickled down her form. Cinnamon brown curls clinging to her chest. He could feel his body stirring once more but, he didn’t dare mention it. His eyes transfixed on her as she stepped from the washtub, sliding a gauzy robe over her shoulder.

He shifted his weight from side to side trying to tug the silky dressing gown she’d loaned him in a fruitless attempt to keep his modesty. He glanced over at Fable at her vanity, humming a shanty to herself as she brushed through her damp hair.  
“I can do that…” He offered a hand, “I used to brush my sister’s hair all the time. It’s relaxing”   
She giggled, “If you want to I won’t complain.”   
“You have such beautiful hair.” He mused, running it gently through her wet locks, “You have beautiful everything.”  
She looked over her shoulder, “Don’t fall in love with me, sailor. Not a wise idea.”  
“No promises.” He chuckled, “You know what I noticed first about you?”   
“Oh come on then,” She flashed him a cheeky grin, “do tell!”  
“I noticed your eyes. I’ve never seen eyes like yours in all my life.” He cupped her cheek, “Like amber gold, full of mischief and mystery.”  
If he didn’t know better he’d have sworn he saw a baby pink blush across the bridge of her upturned nose.   
“Be careful!” She scolded, giving him a playful swat, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”  
“Oh?” He raised a brow at her comment, “I should keep going then. I think you are the most exquisite creature I’ve laid eyes on…. Your laugh sounds like a symphony… You are witty and bright… I- I like the mole just above your lip?”  
She gave him a bark of laughter, “Ahh yes the way to every woman’s heart! Complimenting her moles!”  
He brought his chin to rest on the top of her head, “You are sure I wasn’t terribly disappointing…”  
“You are so attentive and thoughtful.” She reached up, curling her fingers around the back of his neck, kneading the tense muscle, “Both are excellent qualities in a lover as well as a man. You take directions well too and I could work with that. You just need practice. And I’m sure you’ll get lots of practice! ” She turned abruptly in her chair, resting her bum on her heels, “I want to give you something.” She dug through her trinket box producing a golden ring, the band was fashioned in delicate knots, adorned with small rubies. “I acquired it at a temple of Sune on my travels. It’s just a trinket but, perhaps you can look at it and remember tonight fondly.”   
He rolled the band between his index finger and thumb, candle bouncing off it, “Fable… This look’s expensive I don’t thi-”  
She pressed a finger to his lips, “Take it! I think a gift from the temple of the Princess of Passion is fitting momento. Besides, now you’ll have a ring to look the part next time some crazy woman insists you play the role of finance.”


End file.
